


I Guess You Can Call Him Princess Now

by Yousaydoctorisaywho



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and Merlin are idiots, Bottom Merlin, Fluff and Smut, Gwaine Being Gwaine, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Smut, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousaydoctorisaywho/pseuds/Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: ""RUN MERLIN!" Gwaine shouted with a loud laugh as the servant ran away and into the village center as Arthur charged after him.Gwaine smirked from his position on the floor and nodded at the other knights. "Who wants to bet they have a furious make out session?""Gwaine what the hell is wrong with yo-""I bet 20." Lancelot interrupted with a laugh."





	

It was a relatively quiet morning in Camelot. The sun was shining, the villagers were tending to farms or getting ready for the days activities, the nobles were flouncing around, and the servants were scurrying about.... well, except for one servant. Merlin was not having the best of mornings. He woke up later than he thought and when he went to leave his room, he saw why Gaius did not wake him as the entire room was filled with bottles.  
"Gaius?" Merlin called hesitantly as he stepped over one particular bottle labeled 'acid.' That would not have been fun to step on.  
Gaius emerged from a larger pile and squinted his eyes to look at Merlin. "Oh Merlin, good morning. You woke up late you know."  
Merlin scowled as he nearly tripped AGAIN on a potion. "Well usually I get a call from you to make me aware but I see you have begun spring cleaning early."  
Gaius chuckled as he examined a bottle. "I just need to get rid of some of these useless ingredients and start new after last night's incident."  
Merlin cocked an eyebrow as he picked up a potion to help with digestion, maybe as a prank he could slip this into Arthur's drink. "What happened last night? I thought you recently made all of this."  
Gaius nodded along to his comment. "Well I did except for some of the medications. Last night I gave a regular customer a rather old potion and.... well they knocked on my door with a rather green face and red eyes."  
Merlin laughed but stopped when Gaius' narrowed his eyes in warning. "Well if you would like me to help I can."  
"And have Arthur put you in the stocks again?"  
Merlin shrugged. "He's been such a prat lately I don't think he deserves my company."   
But just as he said that, the door swung open and a very angry Arthur appeared, eyes locked on Merlin's still body.  
"Merlin what the bloody hell are you doing?! You were to wake me 30 minutes ago you complete idiot."  
Merlin rolled his eyes and carefully walked around more bottles before he was a couple feet away from Arthur. "I thought you could use the sleep, you've been such a complete ass lately I thought that maybe you were just grumpy."  
Arthur actually growled at Merlin. "It's not because of sleep it's because of a certain manservant who for some unknown reason can never do his job correctly."  
"Oh you should tell me his name, I'll give him a good scolding and inform him of how to properly do the job." Merlin said cheekily earning Arthur to clap the back of his head.  
"Just get dressed and come to my chambers immediately. I'm still not dressed and there is no breakfast ready for me." Arthur said dismissively as he limped away.  
Merlin frowned at the limp and turned to Gaius who had been watching their interaction with an eyebrow cocked. "Gaius why is he limping?"  
"Oh he pulled a muscle yesterday. Speaking of, put this muscle relaxer in his bath water this morning. It will help him immensely." Gaius said he put it down next to a very similar bottle.  
Merlin nodded along and ran to his room. He took off his night shirt and slipped on his regular shirt followed by his scarf. Looking in the mirror, he ruffled his hair and his eyes flashed gold as his trousers floated over to him. Smiling at himself he began to leave the room when he tripped on the stairs and landed straight into an open bucket filled with some liquid.  
"AGH!" Merlin yelled as he leaped up, the entire top of his body soaked. "Gaius! What is this?"  
Gaius turned and his eyes widened comically. "Merlin what have you done? That was SUPPOSED to be my sample of snail and slug slime but now you've gone and ruined it."  
"Well why is it in front of my room?" He cried out as he furiously went to the water buckets and poured it on his hair and face, scrubbing furiously.   
"I thought you wouldn't be that dense and notice a giant bucket, Merlin." Gaius commented as he slipped his glasses on and examined a potion.  
Merlin narrowed his eyes and took a handful of slime out of his hair with a sickening squishing noise. Great, just great. First he sleeps in then he's covered in some very unsanitary slime. Sighing to himself he quickly walked over and grabbed what he thought to be the muscle relaxer and left the room in a hurry. Yes Arthur will probably complain the rest of the day and jostle him around but Merlin likes those days as he enjoys seeing him sulk. Yeah the manhandling can be a bit much sometimes but he likes the strong arms as they squeeze the back of his neck. Shaking his head out of those thoughts, he instead focused on opening the door to Arthur's bedroom chambers. The kitchen maids know Merlin well enough when he gets Arthur's food, bath water, and when he dresses him so when he sees that the breakfast is on a table outside the door as well as the soap for the water he smiles and reminds himself to thank them. Opening the door while balancing the food he sees Arthur fiddling with a button on his shirt with no pants on. Merlin stares for a minute before chuckling to show his entrance.   
"Good morning, sire. Looks like you're managing quite well this morning." Merlin said, trying not laugh at the obviously not correct buttoning of his shirt.   
Arthur eyes the food before glaring at Merlin. "Well, Merlin, I wouldn't be in this situation if somebody had actually been awake. But regardless I want to be ready for the day in 20 minutes. The bath water is already here so I expect you to be on your knees ready for me."  
Merlin couldn't help the blush across his face at the innocent but dirty line. "Yes, sire."  
Arthur nods in content as he eats his breakfast and Merlin lays out his clothing and soap by the tub. Merlin takes out the bottle from his pocket and examines it quickly before uncapping it and pouring it into the bath. He frowned as it came out pink but he didn't think much of it as Arthur came back with a towel around his waist. Merlin held his arm and lowered him in the tub and as soon as he was down he grabbed the bar of soap and got the cloth. As he dipped it in the water and brought it back out, he had to keep himself from screaming. The cloth had been a bright white and when he pulled it out..... well it was bright pink and smelled extremely like roses.   
"Oh no." Merlin whispered as he scrubbed the bar of soap on it and tried to get rid of the pink but to no avail.  
Arthur cocked an eyebrow irritatingly and groaned loudly. "What did you do THIS time?"  
Merlin gulped quickly before hiding the cloth behind him. "Nothing! I just, I uh I forgot that um I forgot to eat breakfast this morning...."  
Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're welcome to whatever I left but in the future please try to remember to care for yourself."   
Merlin grumbled a 'yes, prat' as he began to drag the cloth down his back. He hissed under his breath as instead of it just leaning a nice soapy look, Arthur's back now had a stripe of pink down the center. Merlin's eyes widened immensely as he got the bar of soap and scrubbed at his back. However Arthur did not like that and jolted away from Merlin's hands.  
"Merlin what the hell are you trying to do? Scrub my skin off? Be gentler, you should know how to do that since you're such a girl."  
Merlin, instead of being angry, was too worried and just mumbled incoherently and started to do a massage with the cloth and his eyes just widened as his back was now becoming more and more pink. Oh he prayed that Arthur would NOT notice this. However when he turned his gaze forward more so, Arthur shifted in the tub to expose one of his legs and he nearly screamed as he saw a bright pink thigh jut out.  
"Merlin," Arthur growled out.  
Merlin froze and counted how many minutes it would take for him to run out of the room. "Yes?"  
"Can you PLEASE hurry up? Dear lord you have never taken this long! Just wash my hair and you can rub me more tomorrow."  
Merlin again fought back a blush at the comment but that was soon replaced by pure anxiety. Oh no. His hair. He has to wash his hair with the PINK WATER. Merlin bit his lip but hey Arthur can't kill him; he was simply following instructions. Grabbing the bucket and dipping it into the water he had time to lock eyes with Arthur and saw he had a slightly glazed look but it was replaced with a 'get on with it you ridiculous boy.' So he went back behind Arthur and poured the water down his hair, back, and his chest. The wash cloth kept it from hitting his face which he was thankful for. Putting the bucket down, Merlin stood up to help Arthur up when he stared at the scene in front of him. He was used to seeing the Prince of Camelot in a nice toned and tan body. Now he was looking at a very close resemblance to a human pig. Arthur was pink from head to toe except for his face and smelled very strongly of rose. Merlin choked on his spit as he grabbed Arthur's outstretched arm and helped him out of the tub. Arthur nodded his thanks and took the towel and wrapped himself up before walking to the changing room. Merlin was fine for about 0.2 seconds when he realized there was a mirror there and Arthur would-  
"WHAT THE BLOODY- MERLIN!" The prince screamed.  
And that was Merlin's cue. Quickly turning on his heel he ran for the door and down the hallway. He passed by two guards who chuckled but then they heard Arthur's door slam open followed by him screaming Merlin's name and they knew that this was for sure going to be a sight. Merlin however did not know where to go as Arthur would for sure find him and most likely wear his skin as a coat. So he thought it would be best if he hid in the kitchen where all the maids and servants gathered for lunch. He slammed open the door and quickly shut it, panting severely as nearly all the servants looked at him in concern.  
"Merlin are you alright?" Gwen asked with a laugh. "You look like you're in trouble."  
Merlin's eyes widened as he nodded quickly and saw all the servants were getting nervous because that would mean Arthur would be here very soon. The room though was quite an obstacle as there was a long table to seat all the servants and maids and enough space to move around freely but there were also many plants positioned throughout it. But now was not the time to sight see.  
"Ah well you see I was doing what I always do, help the royal pain in the ass and Gaius gave me a muscle relaxer but it was next to this other potion and for some unknown reason Gaius has this potion that turns the water and everything.... well pink and smells strongly of roses." Merlin gasped out as he caught his breath and eyed the door.  
The servants all chuckled as one piped up. "The prince is going to murder you!"  
"Or punish him in other ways, if you get my point." One said but was followed by a slap on the arm.   
Yet one servant's eyes widened at the door. "Merlin did you say the scent is roses?"  
He nodded in confirmation but felt dread as they all smelled the scent. "Oh no-"  
"MERLIN." Arthur shouted as he slammed open the door, spotting the skinny man immediately.  
"Arthur wait-"  
"YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER-"  
"Arthur don't do anything you regret-"  
"GET OVER HERE."  
"I'm really good where I am, sire."  
Okay. Wrong thing to say. Arthur narrowed his eyes and then he was throwing things and trying to chase Merlin around the table but every time Arthur went right, Merlin went left, all the while they were yelling at each other.  
"I AM PINK."   
"YES YOU ARE VERY OBSERVANT-"  
"JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU DID!"  
"I DONT KNOW GAIUS GAVE ME A POTION FOR YOUR MUSCLES-"  
"I DONT CARE JUST GET OVER HERE."  
"NO."  
Suddenly Arthur was on the table and advancing towards Merlin who was backing up agains the wall in fear but as soon as Arthur reached to get his arm, Merlin darted to the side and tried to run but he wasn't fast enough. He felt a crushing grip wrap around his stomach as he was thrown over his shoulder.  
"ARTHUR LET ME DOWN!"  
"Not until you have learned." He growled out in a husky voice and Merlin's face went red as all the servants were staring with open mouths, some laughing and pointing.  
Merlin pushed against his back in retaliation when he felt a sharp slap on his ass.   
"Arthur!" Merlin shrieked as he wiggles around more but Arthur just tightened his grip.  
"Act like a child and you'll be treated like a child."  
"Says the man who is currently all in pink. Say Arthur whose the girl now-"  
Another slap causing Merlin to punch the prince in the shoulder as he was paraded down the hallways. God this couldn't get any worse, thought Merlin. But yet Merlin underestimated his bad luck as suddenly the knights rounded the corner laughing but stopped as Arthur glared at them in his pink state.   
Gwaine bursts out laughing at the scene of a rosy pink Arthur holding a squirming Merlin over his shoulder. "Well princess I didn't think you would take the whole, well, princess thing seriously!"  
Arthur narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger. "Say one more thing and I will lock you in the stocks."  
Gwaine cocked an eyebrow amusingly. "I doubt that, besides looks like you'll be busy 'punishing' Merlin over there."  
Merlin blushed and threw a strong glare at Gwaine but also a 'please help me' glare. Gwaine smirked and carefully moved behind Arthur who was cursing Percival out for making a 'baby girl' joke. Merlin grinned as Gwaine carefully held Merlin's hands and in 5 seconds he yanked Merlin forward, causing the two of them to land on the floor in a heap. Arthur whirled around, confused and angrier than before.  
"Merlin don't you dare-"  
"RUN MERLIN!" Gwaine shouted with a loud laugh as the servant ran away and into the village center as Arthur charged after him.  
Gwaine smirked from his position on the floor and nodded at the other knights. "Who wants to bet they have a furious make out session?"  
"Gwaine what the hell is wrong with yo-"  
"I bet 20." Lancelot interrupted with a laugh.  
Gwaine and Lancelot shook hands with a satisfied smirk and ended up getting a deal with Percival who thought it wouldn't happen.... okay fine the entire knighthood ended up taking sides. Now if Merlin was there, he would've been mortified but at the moment he was worried because he was only halfway through the sea of people when suddenly a crushing weight was on his back. He landed with a huff and rolled over to find Arthur straddling him with a fire in his eyes.  
"Merlin if you try anything else-"  
Arthur didn't finish the sentence as Merlin thruster upwards abruptly, knocking Arthur to the side but only for a second as Merlin was caught AGAIN and this time his arms were behind his back and Arthur's breath was right on his ear, sending chills.  
"I am going to give you one more warning and if you do anything else, I will personally make sure you won't sit still for a week." Arthur growled out.  
Merlin, however, was feeling brave and honestly his day couldn't get any worse so he shifted backwards so they were stomach to back and whispered out. "Thought you were already intending on doing that, sire."  
Arthur gasped loudly as he hoisted Merlin again over his shoulder and realized they made quite a scene. People who had been shopping had stopped to watch the prince and his beloved manservant tumble on the floor but upon seeing that they were caught, everybody began to slowly move away.   
A blush erupted across Arthur's neck as he cleared his throat and loudly said. "Back to work, nothing to see."  
By the time they had gotten back to Arthur's chambers, Merlin was expecting the worst as both of their breathing had quickened and Arthur had nearly gotten into a sprint by the time they arrived. The door slammed open and Merlin soon found himself nearly thrown onto the bed. Letting out a loud 'ugh' he snapped his neck up to see Arthur with the most predatory look he has ever seen from anyone in all the time he's been alive.   
"Now Arthur-"  
"Now Merlin." Arthur mimicked as he began to walk towards the boy was trying to sit up fast enough and back away but Arthur quickly grabbed his ankles and yanked him forward so they were nearly nose to nose.   
"Arthur, uh." Merlin stated dumbly as he couldn't help but let his eyes go to his lips.  
Arthur smirked. "Loss for words? You seemed to have no issue when you sassed me in front of all the servants as well as my own knights. Speaking of, not only did you turn me pink but you also humiliated me. Do you know what the price of that is, Merlin?"  
Merlin shifted as he felt excitement boil in his lower areas and he could tell Arthur was feeling the same since he was inching slowly closer to him. "A night in the stocks?"  
Arthur smirked and trailed a finger down his jaw. "No, try again."  
Merlin felt goosebumps raise up and he couldn't help his eyes flutter. "Uh, a spanking?"  
Arthur's eyes widened slightly before he just laughed huskily. "It's close to that but it involves other things."  
Merlin, for sure, was as red as a tomato by now as Arthur was now nuzzling his neck. "Oh for fucks sake Arthur just- do something!"  
Arthur laughed at the outburst as he got close to Merlin's lips, not yet touching and whispered. "Extra target practice for me and the knights. Alright goodnight Merlin see you tomorrow and if this doesn't come off tomorrow I will shove my boot up your ass."  
Arthur smiled at Merlin as he pulled away but suddenly was stopped by a hand wrapped around his wrist. He frowned and looked at Merlin and nearly choked as Merlin was full on staring at him with angry bedroom eyes and a heaving chest. Before Arthur could comment though, Merlin jerked him forward and smashed their lips together. Arthur was surprised but shut his eyes and melted into the kiss as Merlin began to nibble on his bottom lip.  
"Insolent little prat." Merlin growled between kisses.  
"I'm still, oh god Merlin- still mad at you." Arthur whispered as he gained control of the kiss and laid Merlin down, straddling his hips to keep him from moving.   
Merlin chuckled in his mouth as he swiped his tongue, asking for entrance. "Arthur what did you REALLY want to do as punishment?"  
Arthur pulled back just as their kiss became more heated and calmly placed his hand on the tent in Merlin's trousers. "Unbelievable, filthy things that will make you not sit straight for days and shiver every time I enter the room."  
Merlin threw his head back in a groan and gripped the bed sheets as Arthur rolled his hand into Merlin's magic house. His hands wandered and soon enough his trousers were untied and Arthur was much too dressed for Merlin's comfort. With a glare, Merlin sat up quickly and ripped open Arthur's shirt, his buttons flying everywhere.  
"Merlin-" Arthur began but was silenced as Merlin's lips returned in a sweet and deep kiss.  
"I'll fix it later." Merlin whispered as he lowered his hands and stroked Arthur through his trousers.  
"No you won't." Arthur responded with a laugh that turned into a loud moan.  
Getting frustrated by Merlin taking control, he kissed Merlin into submission until he was pinning his manservant beneath him, both boys panting with their shirts missing and trousers untied.  
"How long?" Arthur whispered.  
"2 summers ago, friend and I were bored." Merlin choked out as Arthur pulled the trousers down, his erection slapping up against his stomach.   
"What was his name?" Arthur asked as he gripped little Merlin and started a slow handjob.  
"Will." Merlin gasped as he whined underneath Arthur. "W-why do you want to know?"  
Arthur chuckled darkly as he lowered his head. "Because I want 'Will' to hear you scream my name."  
Merlin was confused at first but immediately let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Arthur took all of him in. Clawing at the sheets, Arthur felt the tip hit the back of his throat and gagged slightly.  
"S-sorry." Merlin gasped out and Arthur suddenly remembered his promise.  
Arthur released Merlin's member (earning a low 'fuck you' from Merlin) with a pop and smirked at Merlin before only sucking on the head. Letting out a guttural mewl, Arthur chuckled because as soon as he would get close, Arthur pulled off. After the 5th time of doing that, Merlin thrashed wildly, sweat now appearing on his forehead.  
"Arthur I swear to everything that is holy and magical that if you do NOT fuck me soon I will stand up and finish off myself without you." Merlin growled.  
Arthur blinked his surprise before sitting upright. "Well I will but I want you to beg for forgiveness on your actions today."  
Merlin cocked an incredibly sassy eyebrow up with disbelief. "Arthur are you kidding me? Now?!"  
"Yes, now." Arthur said, careful to not focus on how achingly hard he had become.  
Merlin groaned as he dragged a hand down his sweaty face. "Okay fine, I'm very very- holy, what the hell are you-"  
"Shhhh." Arthur hushed as he had already coated his fingers with some of the oil he kept by his bed and was slowly trailing those said fingers to Merlin's entrance. "Go on, Merlin."  
Merlin bit his lip. "Okay I'm sorry that you are pink but honestly you were being such a- Oh my god- a prat but besides that- dear god right there- I am s-so sorry that I e-embarrassed you- ohhhhh- in front of the servants and the k-knights but you deserved that- DEAR LORD- and oh my fucking God Arthur just geT ON WITH IT!"  
Arthur chuckled as he pulled out two fingers and smirked. "Alright well I guess that will have to do."  
Merlin was going to remark when suddenly a much larger object penetrated into his body. Letting out a loud 'oh' he clenched the bedsheets as the two men breathed out with each other.   
"A-are you good?" Arthur gasped as he couldn't help but shift his hips slightly.  
"Yeah, just go!" Merlin hissed as he moved to grip Arthur's arms.   
And that's exactly what he did. Thrusting quickly in and out, the two men passed grunts, moans, 'fucks', and each other's names constantly before they both stilled into a climax. Pulling out weakly, Arthur flopped on his back as Merlin just stayed there, breathing harshly.  
"That was-"  
"Worth it." Arthur murmured as he suddenly pulled Merlin into his arms.  
Merlin chuckled as he buried his head in the pillow. "I suppose it was, maybe I should prank you more often."  
Arthur growled and bit Merlin's shoulder playfully earning a squeak from the servant. "You can but next time I'll add more of a punishment. So I think that would be a bad idea."  
Merlin smiled softly and fell into a deep sleep.  
The next morning the knights were excited to see how the two men would be acting around each other. Half were expecting love eyes and the other half were expecting the same behaviors. Arthur came to the field first with a confident stride and had a soft glow in his eyes and seemed happier than yesterday. Merlin followed afterwards and the knights bit back laughter as he had a slight limp. Not only that but Merlin too had a glow in his eyes despite the burning in his ass. Arthur was about to continue with his teachings when all the knights began pulling out wallets and slipping out coins to each other with grumbling.   
Arthur frowned and turned to see Merlin standing very close to him with a knowing smirk. "What's this about?"  
"Honestly I have no idea. Most likely a bet."  
Arthur stared accusingly at Gwaine who just laughed and waved a coin at him. "A bet? On what?!"  
Merlin just chuckled. "If we were going to have some action finally."  
Arthur now had an accusingly look shot at Merlin. "'Finally?' What do you mean by finally?"  
"He means," Gwaine said, appearing. "That it's about time you two realized your feelings for each other."  
Arthur growled and grabbed Gwaine's arm. "Guess who is going against me first on the battle field? Be ready in 2 minutes."  
Gwaine's smirk dissolved and he quickly ran off leaving time for the Arthur to wander back to Merlin with a satisfied smile. "That'll teach him."  
Merlin was quiet for a minute before he just smiled at Arthur. "But I mean he was right about us finally-"  
"MERLIN."  
\-------------------------------  
So I hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I got a request to do a merthur one so here it is!! I am personally proud of it and it was fun to write so I hope you feel the same! Be sure to review, favorite and what not cause it makes me happy :D


End file.
